A substantial body of literature has been developed concerning techniques that employ binding reactions, e.g., antigen-antibody reactions, nucleic acid hybridization and receptor-ligand reactions, for the sensitive measurement of analytes of interest in samples. The high degree of specificity in many biochemical binding systems has led to many assay methods and systems of value in a variety of markets including basic research, human and veterinary diagnostics, environmental monitoring and industrial testing. The presence of an analyte of interest may be measured by directly measuring the participation of the analyte in a binding reaction. In some approaches, this participation may be indicated through the measurement of an observable label attached to one or more of the binding materials.
There is always a desire to improve binding assays and devices used to conduct binding assays by increasing the signal obtained from a binding event, reducing non-specific binding, and/or improving measurement accuracy and precision, especially when analyzing complex biological samples.